El Dolor De Tu Recuerdo
by Ziinect
Summary: Ari, esta dolida por un recuerdo que la atormenta hace ya dos años, al ingresar a un nuevo instituto, estos recuerdos se van aclarando cada ves mas, pero aun así, tiene miedo a enamorarse.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1 El doler de tu recuerdo…**_

* * *

Me levante de mi cama, con los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, porque la vida me trataba de esta forma?, era como un trapo al cual luego de un tiempo de ser usado me desechaban así sin más, cada que veía su foto, esa foto, el color de sus ojos en cualquier objeto, todo eso, me recordaba a mi querido amor, porqué la vida era tan cruel, diciéndolo de otra forma, porqué, mi vida giraba en torno a él? Estaba desecha rota, pisoteada, me sentía horrible, sentia que en cualquier segundo podría volver a llorar, pensé una y mil veces en jalar el gatillo y darle fin a mi vida, o aún mejor, tomar el cuchillo y cortar las transportadoras de mi sangre, ver esa sustancia carmesí salir fuera de mi cuerpo, estos pensamientos son mucho para una estudiante de instituto, pero no pasa un día sin que yo piense esto.

-Ari, por favor, sal, no quiero oírte llorar más por favor…- Repetía mi tía fuera del cuarto

-…- No conteste no sabía que decirle, no quería salir, aun no estaba lista…

Dos años pasaron, y yo comenze a sanar lentamente, pero aun así, comenze a sanar, para escapar de mi pasado ingrese a un nuevo instituto _"Sweet Amoris", _solo espero no volver a encontrarme con nadie de mi pasado, fue demasiado doloroso para mi… Al llegar a ese instituto, me encontré con una señora regordeta, unos 50 años le daba yo, me pregunto si podía ir a ver al delegado

-_"perfecto… primer día y ya debo hacer papeleos"-_Pensaba para mis adentros. Al entrar a la sala de delegados, me encontré con un chico alto rubio de orbes doradas, estaba hablando con una chica de cabellos castaño de orbes azules, el rubio dirigió su mirada hacia mí y dio una pequeña risita, _-idiota-_pensé yo, no era demasiado atractiva pero no para que se ría, se paró frente a mí y comenzó a hablarme.

-Ariadne Callagans, verdad?- dijo mirando sus documentos

-Exacto-dije yo _–si tienes mis documentos en tus manos, tan idiota puedes ser como para no fijarte mi nombre allí?- _pensé

-ya tienes todo listo, estos son tus horarios, soy Nathaniel- dijo el extendiendo su mano hacia mí, la tome y luego de estrecharla camine fuera, tres chicas me empujaron.

-oh, mírenla, cada vez los nuevos vienen más feos, pero esta se lleva la corona verdad?- dijo la rubia oxigenada esa, me pare y la mire.

-increíble-dije riendo por lo bajo

-sí, eres increíblemente fea- dijo la asiática

-no, increíble que ustedes trio de arpías, se sientan bien humillando a una persona, lo hacen porque en verdad no se creen lo suficientemente lindas, y es por eso que deben tratar mal a alguna chica, para realzar su confianza en ustedes mismas, y saben una cosa?, yo era como ustedes, hasta que aprendí mi lección, espero poder ver su reacción cuando todo este castillo de palitos que están armando caiga por el soplar de una brisa , recuerda lo que te dije, esto no será así por siempre..- comenze a caminar y pude ver la cara de esas chicas, espero haberlas ayudado, y si no es así, pues pasara como yo ya les dije, me ocurrió lo mismo que a ellas después de todo. Tarde o temprano, hasta tu mejor amigo apuñala tu espalda, siempre digo_, "Un amigo, es un enemigo que aún no te ha atacado"_, por eso nunca me arme de unos, solo una vez, y termino mal, prefiero no recordar eso ahora…

-Oye, tú la novata- dijo un chico pelirrojo, lo ignore y seguí caminando, sentí como alguien me tomaba del brazo y me jalaba hacia el

-te llame, no me ignores- dijo el chico, mire sus ojos, y pude ver el mismo brillo que en los ojos de él, mi amor, el chico que me arruino pisoteo y escupió, sentí un nudo en mi garganta, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, el pelirrojo me miro alarmado.

-No llores niña!, no te hare nada- dijo alarmado, yo seguía sollozando y mis lágrimas caían gruesas, tape mi cara y corrí fuera, cuando llegue allí choque contra un peli plata de orbes bicolor

-se encuentra bien?- dijo el mirándome sorprendido mientras extendía su mano para ayudarme a levantar, me levante sin tomar su mano y seguí corriendo, otra vez había caído en el sufrir de ese recuerdo…

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2 No quiero seguir así…**_

* * *

_-Porque?, Porque?, porque, porque, porque?!- _repetía para mis adentros mientras golpeaba mi almohada, ya no quería seguir, esto me estaba matando lentamente, acaso, solo podía sufrir por esto?...

**Flashback~**

-Ari, date cuenta, eres falsa, sácate esta careta de una vez!, no eres así niña, no puedo creer que hallas echo esto, pobre chica, eres una horrible persona, no quiero volver a verte oíste?!- me dijo el que había sido hasta ese momento el amor de mi vida

-y-yo, no me dejes por favor!, puedo cambiar enserio no me dejes!, no me dejes no me dejes!- repetía una y otra vez mientras mis lágrimas caían y veía que la distancia que tenía con él se iba agrandando, y él se iba con esa chica tomado de la mano, y yo como una simple espectadora veía como el amor de mi vida se marchaba de mi lado y yo estiraba mi mano para alcanzarlo e intentaba correr, pero no podía, mis piernas estaban inmovilizadas, y yo repetía para mis adentros _– no por favor!, piernas reaccionen, déjenme correr tras el!, por favor! Se los ruego se los ruego! Por favor…-_ Caí sobre mis rodillas mientras la silueta de mi amado se desdibujaba de mi punto de vista, mis lágrimas nublaban la visión y caían gruesas y constantes rodando por mis mejillas…

**~Fin flashback**

_-Dimitry…-_ susurre mientras apretaba mi blusa del lado del corazón

-Ari, alguien vino a verte querida, abre la puerta.- dijo mi tía dulcemente desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-No- dije en seco mientras mi voz sonaba un poco cortada

-Aun así me quedare aquí para hablar contigo…- dijo una voz masculina detrás de esa puerta

-No debes hacerlo, vete!- le grite, era el chico de esta mañana, reconocí su voz

- No lo hare, señora puede irse por favor, quiero hablar con ella- le dijo a mi tía amablemente, luego oí un par de pasos alejarse.- Oye, me quedare aquí, si hay algo que quieras decirme… Bueno, aquí me quedare, y sino, también me quedare aquí contigo…- luego de decir eso oí como alguien se sentaba recargándose en la puerta… Estuvimos en silencio por unas cuantas horas, yo seguía llorando y oía como el chico se quejaba, al parecer le molestaba que yo llorara, debe pensar que es su culpa todo esto…

-Sabes, no es tu culpa que este llorando, si es por eso que viniste, puedes irte y dejarme sola mientras me ahogo en mi tristeza por favor?- dije mientras me recargaba en la puerta para oír que me diría

-Aunque no fuera mi culpa, y te hubiera visto de esta forma, de todas formas habría venido a verte, no me gusta que las chicas lloren.- dijo el

-No te molestes, mi corazón está bastante roto ya como para que alguien intente arreglarlo…- dije volviendo a presionar mi blusa

-… Y si toco una canción para ti?- dijo el, luego de eso escuche como alguien rasgaba las cuerdas de una guitarra y comenzaba a tocar una linda melodía toco un rato, y luego hablo…

-Lo siento, mi fuerte no es el canto, solo soy un buen guitarrista…- puedes dejarme pasar?, quiero abrazarte y saber que estas bien… Abrí la puerta luego de que dijo eso, necesitaba un abrazo realmente, me estrecho entre sus brazos fuertemente, me sentí aliviada…

-Castiel..- dijo el

-Ari- dije yo

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3 "El libro de nuestros recuerdos…"**_

* * *

-Ya es tarde… Te prometeré algo, hasta que sanes, no dejare que nadie te haga daño… Oíste?, quiero verte sonreír, todos los días…- dicho esto me soltó y al tomar su guitarra se fue, me abrase a mí misma, para mantener el calor de ese abrazo que él me había dado, era después de mucho tiempo "Feliz"… Hasta que, vi ese libro… Ese maldito libro, intente controlarme y no abrirlo, no pude, lo abrí y allí estaba, mi historia con Dimitry… Las fotos de nuestra época en la secundaria…Cuando se me declaro, nuestro primer beso… Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente, torpes lágrimas caían sobre esas fotos, tome una última y la saque del libro… Era la foto de mi cumpleaños, él me había regalado un lindo vestido, que aún conservo, es demasiado hermoso para desecharlo así sin más… Él me dijo, lo recuerdo bien

_-Lo usaras para cuando yo te proponga matrimonio, este vestido será la muestra de nuestro amor, al igual que el anillo que te daré ese día…-_

No entendía, como aun esto que paso hace 3 años, aun este como una herida tan abierta en mi corazón… Mi primer amor fue el, lo sé, debería haberlo olvidado, pero él era diferente, lo quería para mi…Caí dormida sobre el libro…

**El sueño de Ari…**

_-Niña boba, Dimitry es solo mío entiéndelo de una vez- dije llena de ira mientras tomaba un refresco y se lo arrojaba a la chica mientras que mis "amigas" se reían como aprobando mis actos_

_-Eres una idiota Ariadna- dijo la chica comenzando a llorar_

_-No te hubieras metido con mi novio idiota- luego de decir esto la tome de los cabellos, y en eso llego dimitry, y dijo _

_-Ari, date cuenta, eres falsa, sácate esta careta de una vez!, no eres así niña, no puedo creer que hallas echo esto, pobre chica, eres una horrible persona, no quiero volver a verte oíste?!-tomo a la chica y se la llevo tomada de la mano mientras la ayudaba a caminar, puesto que cuando yo la tire al piso se había lastimado el tobillo, en eso desperté…_

**Fin del sueño…**

Desperté con lágrimas en mis ojos, y luego mire la hora, estaba llegando tarde, lave mi cara tome una blusa y un short las zapatillas y mientras hacia ese, vi ese vestido… No quería llorar más por lo que lo aparte y luego de maquillarme para que no se notara que había llorado, corrí al instituto, al llegar entre al aula y saque mis apuntes, comenze a leerlos un poco, y en eso entro castiel y se sentó junto a mi.

-Como estas Ari?- dijo el sonriéndome tiernamente

-Mejor…Gracias por lo de anoche- dije sonriendo, y él se sonrojo un poco

-no hay de que pequeña- luego de eso se levantó y despeino mi cabello.- tengo otra clase nos vemos en el descanso estaré en el patio- dijo mientras se iba, yo solo asentí y seguí estudiando

**En la clase…**

Chicos hoy ingresas una nueva alumna espero sean buenos con ella, preséntate querida…

-Soy María, mucho gusto…- dijo saludándonos

-Siéntate junto a Callagan- dijo el profesor, yo me levante y ella se acercó, la veía horriblemente familiar, mire su dedo, llevaba un anillo, luego recordé ese rostro… Ella me había arrebatado a dimitry…

**Luego de clases..**

Corrí donde castiel, necesitaba un abrazo de él. Cuando lo vi, estaba besuqueándose con una chica castaña, de ojos azules. La imagen me dejo boquiabierta, me aleje de allí, y choque con el delegado, estaba punto de llorar, y la impresión que el me dejo no fue muy buena intente evitar que me mirara, sin resultados ya que tomo mi rostro y vio que estaba intentando no llorar…

-Paso algo?- dijo el preocupado

-n-no- dije mientras apartaba sus manos de mi rostro

-tus lagrimas no dicen eso… ven vamos al jardín y allí me cuentas todo más tranquila-dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y caminábamos hacia el jardín… al llegar nos sentamos en el borde de la fuente y comenze a contarle

**20 mins después…**

-Ya veo…- dijo el luego m abrazo pegando mi cabeza a su pecho mientras acariciaba mi cabello…

-Gracias Nathaniel…- dije abrazándolo también

-Te acompaño a casa, vamos- dijo mientras se levantaba y extendía su mano para ayudarme a levantar, yo tome su mano y comenzamos a caminar a mi casa, el hacía que me sienta más feliz, sentía calor en mis mejillas cada que se acercaba, al llegar mire el buzón antes de entrar, había múltiples cuentas, y una última con un sello dorado era la invitación a la boda de Dimitry…

-d-debes irte Nathaniel, y-yo lo siento adiós- dije mientras corría dentro de la casa y el me miraba extrañado, entre a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta me recargue en ella y me deslice hasta llegar al piso, debía asistir, por reglas de cortesía, además quería hablar un poco con dimitry, solo me pregunto… Tendré el valor para hacerlo?

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capítulo 4 No es malo esperar un poco, o si?_**

* * *

_Había una lucha interna en mí, una parte de mi decía, ve por él, recupéralo se feliz, y otra decía, no te interpongas en su felicidad, déjalo ser feliz aunque sea con otra… Mi mente era un carrusel, y yo estaba atrapada en él, no podía salir, porque? Porque?!, comenze a llorar de rabia, tome el libro de fotos y lo comenze a romper, era tiempo de acabar con este dolor, cada foto, cada recuerdo, lo rompí con mis manos, todas las fotos y las hojas de ese libro, rotas y esparcidas por el piso, abrí mi armario y tome ese vestido, me lo puse y partí a la ceremonia, corriendo aun llorando mientras esas lagrimas caían por mis ojos, recordaba todos mis momentos con él, al llegar abrí las puertas y los vi, el con ese hermoso traje blanco y ella con un lindo y largo vestido de bodas, pude ver en la mirada que dimitry me ofrecía un **"Te perdono…"** yo sonreí y sentí como una lagrima rodaba por mi mejilla, tome asiento y mire como el amor de mi vida, dejaba de ser mío.._

-Si alguien se opone a la unión de estos dos individuos, que hable ahora o calle para siempre…- sentencio el ministro, quería gritar _**"Yo me opongo! Yo me opongo, amo a ese chico, quiero estar con él! Y solo con él, no me importa cuando me cueste, quiero volver con el!"** _Las palabras que pasaban por mi cabeza, simplemente calle me levante y Salí de allí, comenzó a llover, mire al cielo y sentí como mi rostro se mojaba, cerré mis ojos para que la lluvia lavara mi cara, pero luego no sentí más gotas rodando por mi rostro abrí los ojos y vi una sombrilla que detenía las gotas de agua limpiar mi rostro, mire a mi izquierda, y allí estaba el peliplateado, sosteniendo una sombrilla verde sobre mi cabeza, ofreciéndome una reconfortante sonrisa, como diciéndome **"Todo estará bien…"** era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento, me acerque a él y lo abrase, el respondió al abrazo tomo mi mano suavemente y comenzamos a caminar mientras el sostenía la sombrilla evitando que nos mojarnos, llegamos a un pequeño techo y nos sentamos a platicar bajo el…

-Soy Lysandro- dijo el con una linda sonrisa

-Ari- dije yo aun con la mirada perdida, quería llorar, y no podía hacerlo, no quería darle lastima o algo así… Casi como leyendo mi pensamiento dijo

-Llora si quieres, llorar no arregla nada pero… a veces, ayuda…- dijo el mientras me abrazaba y apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro, comenze a llorar desesperadamente mientras apretaba la camisa del chico y sentía como su perfume invadía mis fosas nasales, era un exquisito perfume, al cual yo quería atesorar.

-Porque me duele tanto?- le pregunte ya un poco más calmada mientras apretaba su camisa aun sin deshacer el abrazo…

-Porque, esa persona la amabas, o simplemente te dolió que te hallan reemplazo y te cuesta voltear la página, pero no te preocupes, yo te ayudare, en todo lo que pueda, hasta poder ver esa linda sonrisa que sé que tienes…- dicho esto beso mi frente y me acompaño a mi casa, temblaba un poco por el frio que tenía, él se quitó la chaqueta y la puso en mis hombros

-Lysandro…-le llame, el me miro dulcemente

-Si?- dijo el

-Gracias…- dije con la mirada escondida bajo mi fleco…

-Porque?- dijo el extrañado

-Por ayudarme a no decaer en este momento tan triste para mi…-

-No te preocupes- dijo y luego me abrazo fuertemente, beso mi frente, y tomo mi mano, nos dirigíamos a su casa, ya que yo con el apuro, había olvidado la llave.

-Ari?!- dijo un morocho detrás de una máquina de coser, al parecer estaba cociendo unos vestidos

-Leigh?!- dije sorprendida...

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
